Unlikely Secrets & Unlikely Friends
by NinjaEnchantress13
Summary: When Jack pulls a prank on Kim, it goes horribly wrong. Kim ends up in the hospital in a coma. When an unlikely person saves her, Jack must come to terms with the fact that there are two sides to every story and Kim must learn to face her worst fears. Will this push them together or tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1: Falling For You

I met up with the guys outside of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. My "hey," was greeted with a salutation, a hello, and a 'what?'

"Where's Kim?" I asked.

"We thought she was with you," Milton answered, "You guys spend so much time together and everything…" He left his sentence dangling, challenging Jack to question him.

"We're just friends," I answered, coloring slightly.

"Mm-hmm," the guys said, I was about to, I don't know, kill them, when I was interrupted.

"Hey guys," Kim walked up to us. Her long , golden hair fell around her face perfectly. "What were you talking about."

We all answered at the same time: "Nothing," me."Homework," Milton."Guy stuff," Eddie "You," Jerry.

"That's not confusing _at all_," Kim rolled her eyes. "Let's go in."

We walked into the dojo to see Rudy (also referred to as the man child on quite a few occasions) sitting on the floor in the middle of the sparring area, hopelessly entangled in karate uniforms and belts. Boxes covered the floor, the places that weren't covered in boxes where cluttered with practice dummies, bow staffs, breaking and wood, other equipment. There was barely enough room to breathe in here, let alone practice karate.

"Rudy, what is all of this?" Milton asked.

"Since we have been performing so well, Bobby Wasabi gave us a budget raise." Rudy replied, trying, and failing, to get up, " I think that if we keep doing as well as we are, we might attract more people."

"But how are we supposed to practice," Kim looked a little panicked. "There. Is. No. Room!" She practically shouted.

I looked at her worried, she looked like she was about to hyperventilate. "Um, Kim, are you okay," I asked tentatively.

"I-I have to go, I don't feel well." She replied before hurrying out the door.

"Practice is cancelled for the rest of the week!" Rudy called after her.

"Wait, Kim," I followed her out, "I'll walk you home."

"Thanks, Jack." She smiled at me and I tingled a little bit. Me. _Jack Anderson._ Tingled. Maybe, I wasn't feeling well either.

We walked in silence, broken only by the sounds of cars, trees, and then eventually kids playing on the sidewalks in front of their houses. We stopped in front of Kim's house.

"Here we are," I made a big show, spreading my hands out wide.

Kim smiled, and I, yes, _tingled_, again. "You're the best, want to come in."

I pretended to check an imaginary watch on my wrist, "Sure I've got a few minutes."

Kim laughed, and then opened the door. We were met with the smell of baking cookies. My stomach grumbled loudly, but not quite as loudly as Kim's. We both laughed before heading into the kitchen.

"Hello, Kimmy. You're back early," Kim's mom looked like a slightly older version of Kim with the same blonde hair and captivating eyes. " and who is this?"

"Mom, this is Jack," Kim said.

"_Ooh_. So this is Jack," Kim's mom smiled a bit and her eyes twinkled as she said, "Kim's told me so much about you."

"Mom!" Now both me and Kim were blushing.

"I'm sorry. How about a chocolate chip cookie to make it better? They're almost done."

"Deal!" We both yelled, and Kim's mom laughed. _Wow_, I thought, _even her laugh sounds like Kim's_.

Twenty minutes, and about forty delicious, gooey, cookies later, I had to head home. "I have to be home in time for dinner." I said, "As if I will have any appetite left. It was nice meeting you Mrs. Crawford, thanks for the cookies. See you tomorrow Kim."

I walked home slowly, reliving every single moment. How at ease Kim was with her mom, how cute she looked with strands of hair escaping her ponytail and freeing her face, how she didn't feel self-conscious about eating all those cookies.

For the first time in almost the entire year I had known her, I let myself admit that I was in love with Kim.


	2. Chapter 2: Wouldn't Listen

The next day, I walked into Falafel Phil's the where the rest of the gang was waiting. Eddie had already ordered and was stuffing himself with Falafel balls. "So, is practice still canceled?"

"Yeah," Milton said, "I went by the dojo and it looks even worse than before, if that's even possible."

"So what do you want to do instead?" Kim asked while absent-mindedly playing with a strand of her long blond hair.

"Why don't we get more falafel balls?" asked Eddie asked before promptly shoving more falafel balls in his already bulging mouth.

"Why don't we go to the pool, yo! Check out some babes in bikinis." Jerry let out one of his signature 'WOOs'.

"Well, other than the whole 'bikini' part, the pool sounds like fun." It was a really hot day, and I was looking forward to a dip in the cool pool.

"Actually, the bikini part might be all of the fun," Eddie corrected, doing the wierd eye-brown thing he occasionaly did.

"Um, first of all _ew_. Second, no thanks." Kim bit her lip nervously, "I don't really like swimming."

"Ah, come on!" Eddie said, "It will be fun."

"Yah, Kim, you have to come." I agreed.

"You don't even have to swim, you can just hang out with us." Milton said.

"It will be swag." Jerry supplied helpfully.

"Um, I don't know…" We all gave her our best puppy dog faces. "Oh, all right," she said with a laugh, "but I am _not_ swimming."

We decided to split up and go home so we could each grab our swim suits before going to the pool. "Meet back here in twenty minutes." I commanded, and everyone agreed.

ᴥᴥ ᴥ ᴥᴥ

"Holy Christmas Nuts this water is cold!" Milton yelped after plunging in the frigid water.

"What it do girls?" Jerry shamelessly flirted with three different girls at once while lying on his back in the water.

"Jerry you have _got_ to trim your armpit hair," Eddie complained before doing a cannonball.

"Watch it!" Kim yelled. She dried her book off with a towel and kept reading.

"Come on, Kim!" I yelled from the water. "Why won't you swim."

"I just don't!" She yelled defensively.

"Well at least put your feet in." It took some major convincing, bribing, and begging, but she finally consented. She put down her book, and came by the water's edge tentatively. She slowly put one foot, and then the next ankle-deep in the clear, blue water.

"See, that's not so bad!" called Jerry, who was in between girls, called.

"You never do anything fun, Kimmy!" I teased. "Come in!"

"NO! I don't swim and I'm not in my suit."

"So you refuse to come in," I asked, a plan forming in my head.

"Yes."

"Well then I guess I'll have to…" I grabbed her ankle and pulled her in.

She screamed and thrashed around in the water before sinking. The guys and I laughed and we high-fived. When we finally caught our breaths, we looked at each other and started laughing all over again.

"She is going to kill you," Eddie laughed.

"Um, where is she?" Milton asked. "She should have come up by now to pound your face into your head."

"Kim?" I called, and then louder, "KIM!"

"You don't think…"

I dove in, missing the rest of Eddie's sentence. It took me a second to find her. She was at the bottom of the deep end of the pool, at least nine feet, thrashing around with her eyes closed. I surfaced for air before diving back in, deeper this time.

"Kim!," I tried to scream her name, but instead of sound, bubbles left my lips. I tried to grab her, but she swung her arm at me, hitting me in the stomach. I flew backwards a few feet before smacking into someone's feet.

I turned, dazed, and swam back towards Kim. She kept hitting and clawing at me. I tried to get her to look at me, but her eyes were clamped shut. My lungs felt like they were going to burst. I shot out of the water, gasping. And dove back in.

It took me longer to find her this time. She had stopped moving and was limp. She was drifting slowly upward. I grabbed her waist and pulled her up to the surface. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton helped me get her out of the pool. A life guard rushed over, "What happened?"

Nobody said anything, but it didn't matter, he was already giving her CPR. Another life guard was calling for an ambulance.

Kim shivered, but her eyes didn't open. Someone brought her a towel and wrapped it around her, but still her eyes didn't open.

"Kim! Wake up!" The guys were yelling at her, shaking her, but I stood back, frozen. Eventually the ambulance got here, and Kim was lifted up into a gurney. I saw her one last time before they shut the doors, she was motionless, her blond hair plastered to her face, and her eyes were still closed.


	3. Chapter 3: Waiting Forever

**Hello all of my dedicated readers! This is my first fanfiction and I am so happy you like it. I'm sorry I didn't thank you sooner, but it took me a while to figure out this whole author's not system. I'm still not sure if I did so if you don't see this let me know. :) I hope you like this next chapter and please review!**

* * *

It had been five hours. Five. Hours. And nothing had changed. The doctors said she was breathing and that she was fine… but she wouldn't wake up.

They had done some basic tests and said that she had suffered a shock and her body had closed down. They said that soon, when she felt safe again, she would wake up. But she didn't.

"Hey, man," Jerry walked up to me, serious for possibly the first time in his life. "you didn't know."

"Yeh, she never said it freaked her out like that. She even put her feet in and everything," Eddie tried, and failed to cheer me up.

"She told me she didn't go swimming, I made her come. I made her sit on the edge. I pulled her in. I didn't notice she didn't come back up I-."

"Jack, I know you feel bad, but it really wasn't your fault," Kim's mom emerged from the hospital room and sat down next to Jack in the waiting room. "She didn't tell anyone. No one knew this was going to happen. If I had known I never would have let her go." She paused before adding, "She even used to be a great swimmer, then something changed."

Now Kim's dad appeared, "We don't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself. We have to go get some of Kim's things from home. The doctors said that having familiar things with her will help her feel at home and help her wake up."

Kim's father sounded less sincere than her mother, though. I didn't blame him at all. It was almost easier for them to be mad at me than to forgive me. Because then I would have to forgive myself, and wasn't ready for that.

"Could- could you stay with her?" Mrs. Crawford's voice cracked the slightest bit. "Just until we get back?"

"Of course!" I jumped at the chance to help Kim in any way I could.

"She's in there." Kim's mother pointed to a room at the very end of the corridor.

"Hey, Jack," Milton called after me. "Talk to her, make her feel safe. Studies shows it helps. So…" he seemed at a loss for words, but I knew what he meant.

"Thanks, Milton." I walked down the hall and entered the room. Kim lay down on the bed, breathing shallowly, but regularly. She was wearing a light blue hospital gown and her hair was splayed out like a halo. She was still beautiful. I sat at the small chair next to the bed and, after a slight hesitation, held her hand.

"Hey Kim. So, what are you thinking about?" _Lame_, I thought, '_What are you thinking about?' Really Jack?_ "I hope you are dreaming about nice things. You need to wake up so you can kill me though…" I trailed off, not sure how to continue. "You need to be there to help Milton with Julie and to laugh at Jerry and to encourage Eddie."

I just talked. About everything and anything. Especially about adventures we had been on together with the rest of the gang." I saw people walking by, one of them carrying a bouquet of flowers. I remembered Kim talking about how she loved to pick flowers when she was a little kid.

"I'll be right back, Kimmy." I waited. _Please_, I prayed, _yell at me._ But she didn't so I gently put down her hand and left. Closing the door behind me.

I walked quickly and with purpose towards the gift shop, running wasn't allowed in the hospital, and this was one place I really couldn't afford to be banned from. I entered the gift shop and rushed to the back where the bouquets stood. I grabbed the biggest ones I could find and bought them.

I carried them back to the room, slower this time so I wouldn't drop them. As I neared the room, I heard a voice.

"Hey, Kimmy," somebody said, the voice sounded familiar. "It's okay. They aren't here anymore. You left them and you've beaten them. It was just a pool. It was just a stupid joke. I swear they can't hurt you." I sped up, I _knew_ that voice. I threw open the door. The person was sitting in _my_ chair. In _my _place. And he was holding _my_ best friends hand.

It was Frank.


	4. Chapter 4: Inside My Head (optional)

**Hello Everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing, keep it up. Before I forget again, I don't own kickin' it (as much as I wish I did.) This next chapter is longer than usual and different from all the other ones. I thought it would be nice to see things from Kim's point of view. You can read all of the memories, some of them, or none. I don't mind. Enjoy and keep reviewing...**

* * *

_The water was so cold. I fell and fell forever. I couldn't find my way back up._

"Ready, fight!" Sensei Ty yelled.

My opponent was a black belt. While we studied each other, I tugged my yellow belt a little tighter around my waist. He was huge and at least five years older than me. He swung at me, I dodged, but his leg swept my feet out from under me.

I was falling again, but this time I hit the ground with a crash. The black belt stopped, looking at Sensei Ty.

"What are you doing you idiot?" he yelled, "I didn't say the match was over, finish her."

The black belt looked hesitant, "Do it!" Ty yelled encouragement and the fight resumed.

He kicked at me and I managed to roll away. I threw a weak punch at his stomach, but he didn't even flinch. He punched me back and I fell down again with a thump. Again, he looked at Ty to end the match.

"That's what losers get, Kim!" Sensei Ty said to me, and then, "I said finish her!" My sparring partner looked almost regretful when he kicked me again, this time in the arm I felt my shoulder snap back and I almost cried out. I stood up, one of my ribbons had fallen off my pigtail. I don't know why it mattered, but it did.

Taking advantage of my distraction, the black belt kicked me again in the stomach and I flew backwards, sailing out of the sparring area and crashing into a shelf by the far wall. I didn't bother getting up.

"That's what I'm talking about," Ty patted the guy on the back. "And it's the box for you."

ᴥᴥ ᴥ ᴥᴥ

I was a green belt now, but it didn't matter. I had lost my match. Another boy, another black belt. I don't think there were any other girls in the dojo and if there were any other non-black belts in the dojo they were kept hidden. It was just me and Frank.

"Please don't make me go in the box! I'll win the next one I swear!" I pleaded with Ty.

"Losers don't get second chances!" he yelled at me. He shoved me into the small metal box. Then, like he always did, he started filling it with water. There was no room in the box. Not to move or think. I wrapped my arms around me knees and closed my eyes.

The water rose. Past me ankles, past the top of my knees, stopping at my chin. I was so cold and dark. I didn't say anything though, I just waited.

ᴥᴥ ᴥ ᴥᴥ

"Mom, I have to talk to you." I had been trying to work up the courage to tell her for weeks. We were walking in the park. My mom had dropped my sister and brother off at daycare so we could spend the whole day together. "About my dojo. I don't really want to do karate anymore."

"Why not?" My mom sounded concerned, "Is something wrong?"

"I-" I looked up and saw one of the kids from the Black Dragon. Startled, I looked around. Now that I was paying attention, I realized there were at least six of them.

"Kim?" My mother asked.

I opened my mouth, but the first kid shook his head frowning. He slid his hand across his throat, pointed to me, and then smiled maliciously.

"It's nothing." I said quietly.

ᴥᴥ ᴥ ᴥᴥ

"Ready, fight!" Sensei Ty yelled.

"Hiya!" My foot shot out, catching the kid in the arm and spinning him around. With another loud yell, I kneed him in the stomach, punched him in the nose and tripped him. He stumbled, but didn't fall.

"Finish him off!" Ty encouraged.

"Hiya!" I grabbed his arm, the injured one, and flipped him over my shoulder.

"Very good, Kim." Ty applauded, and I felt sick.

ᴥᴥ ᴥ ᴥᴥ

"Okay, Kim. This is your final match, win and you get a black belt." Ty smiled.

"What's the catch?" I asked. I _knew_ there was going to be a catch.

"You have to beat them," he pointed to three boys all black belts.

I didn't even bother protesting, "Let's get this over with."

"That's the spirit. Ready, fight!"

Two of them hesitated, but the third didn't. He lunged, and I tried flipping him. He turned in mid-air, twisting his arm out of the way. I changed positions instantly. I punched him in the stomach while he was still in the air and shoved him up and out of the way.

He landed, groaned, but still got up. The other two looked less hesitant now. They charged at once. I tripped one and when he faltered I shoved him into the other. Sensing movement to my left, I spun and ducked under a fist. I returned a few of my own.

Now all three of them were up. They charged as one. I ducked under one punch and blocked another. The third swept my feet out from under me, but I used my moment to do a flip and I kicked out while I was still in the air landing a sold kick to one of the boy's head. I landed on one knee and punched one of the boys in the jaw and gut at the same time.

He fell down and then raised his hand to show surrender. _One down,_ I thought. The other two didn't give up as easily. One boy kicked at my head, I caught his foot and tried to unbalance him. He did a twist in midair and landed on his feet. The other punched, but I blocked and punched back.

Ten minutes later, we were still going at it. I was getting tired, but the boys were exhausted. One punched, I blocked, pushing his hand to the left and spinning him around. I kicked him in the back and sent him tumbling to the ground. He raised his hand and left the rink.

My final opponent and I circled each other. It was the boy who had attacked first. Now _I _attacked first. "Hiya!" I kicked and he blocked. He tried to unbalance me and punch, but I rolled with it. Turning full circle, I kicked again, this time catching him off guard. He fell.

"I _won't_ lose to a girl!" He yelled. He jumped back up and started to fire rapid punches. I blocked each of them. He was tired, angry, and stupid, but he was also losing his edge. I caught his last punch and flipped him.

"You didn't lose to a girl. You lost to a black belt." I said.

"Good job, Kim." Sensei Ty said. "The little girl is all grown up. Here you go. From now on, you will be called Scorpion."

ᴥᴥ ᴥ ᴥᴥ

"Kim, what are you doing here? I thought you quit to join the wasabi wimps," Ty asked angrily.

"I did," I replied. "I'm just here for my stuff."It had been a week since I had quit and I was finally brave enough to come back. I tried to pass him, but he grabbed my shoulder.

"You can't just quit the Black Dragons!" He yelled.

"Well I did!" I yelled back, and it felt good. "I am sick and tired of everything. Everyone making fun of me because I'm a girl! You telling everyone to hurt each other! And you being a big baby when we lose!"

I wrenched myself out of his grip. I walked into the girls locker room. A joke because I am the only girl in the Black Dragons. Ever. I unlocked my locker and yanked it open before grabbing my duffelbag.

When I walked out, Ty was waiting for me. "If you want to leave, you are going to have to beat me first.

"Move out of my way," I said.

He kicked at me and I swung my bag over my shoulder to block the kick. I swung it over my head and threw it into his stomach. He fell backwards, but did a flip and landed on his feet. By now a crowd was forming around us.

Ty grabbed a bo staff and swung it at me. I ducked under it and then broke it in half.

"Too bad you didn't get one of the astronaut ones," I said smirking. I punched again, but he blocked it using a piece of the staff. Its jagged end cut my hand. He punched, but I moved back and out-of-the-way.

Getting angry, he the two pieces of the staff at me like knives. I jumped in the air and kicked them both. They flew backwards and pinned Ty to the wall by his sleeves. Everyone watching backed up a few steps then froze, unsure what to do. Honestly, I was in shock too, but I tried not to show it.

I picked up my bag and turned to him, "I learned that one from Jack." Then I left.


	5. Chapter 5: Friend or Foe

**Hey Everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but between school and practices it's been crazy. First of all, thanks SO MUCH for the reviews! Second, I don't own Kickin' It [:(] Third, some people were a little confused about the last chapter. Basically, I thought it might be cool to see how Kim developed her fears so everything in that chapter is her memories while she is in a coma. This is her from when she first began karate to a little after she quits the Black Dragons during the competition. Ok, so here is the next chapter. Review and Enjoy...**

* * *

(Jack's POV)

"Get out," I didn't yell, but even I could hear the ice in my voice.

"No, Jack. You're not the boss of the universe!" Frank yelled. Still, he backed up towards the wall away from me. I couldn't help, but smirk.

"Get out," I said again, this time taking a step forward, "or else." I took another step forward. Now, only two feet separated me and Frank.

"I'll fight you if I have to, but not in here," Frank's answer stopped me in my tracks. "I'm not going to fight you in here," he repeated.

"Why do you care, you don't even like Kim!" I yelled at him.

"You don't know anything about me or Kim! I have more of a right to be here than you! This is _your fault_!" I actually took a step back. "You must have made her go into the water because I know she wouldn't have on her own! She does whatever you tell her to! She wouldn't have gone for anyone else!"

I took another step back, tripping over my own feet. "You weren't there! You don't know anything! Shut up!" I wanted to yell, but he was right and I would have sounded like a two-year-old. I settled for a glare.

"Please," Frank's pleading tone surprised me. "Give me a few minutes. Besides, fighting would be a total time waster. We both know I can't take you."

That was it. No threats, no fighting, nothing but please and compliment. "Fine," I said slowly, "because you said please." Frank almost smiled at that. For once, we were on the same side.

I went outside and asked the nurse for another chair and for five of the longest, quietest minutes of my life sat on either side of her, each holding one of her hands.

"So…" Finally, the silence became too much, "I thought you didn't like Kim."

"It's complicated," Frank looked down.

"Complicated like…" I prodded.

"Complicated like we used to be best friends."

"No way," I froze.

"Way," he nodded. "We joined the Black Dragons at the same time. We were both seven. She had the cutest blond pigtails," He trailed off, looked at Kim and continued. "We used to spar together. I think we were the only non black belts in the dojo. No one else was even close to our age. At first, we were only friends because there was no one else, but then we started actually talking. It was nice.

"I'm the one who first started calling her Kim. It used to be just Kimberly. She would punch anyone who called her anything else."

I laughed, imagining a tiny Kim with blond pigtails attacking someone twice her size. "Feisty as always."

"Yeah, it got her into a lot of trouble at the dojo. I remember the first time it just slipped out. She got so mad. '_It's Kimberly_!' she said. I just laughed and told her it was too long and none of the boys were taking it seriously. And she thought about it and sort of agreed."

"Sort of agreed?" I asked.

"She beat me up. But then the name stuck." He laughed and I did too.

"That sounds like the Kim I know. So what else did you guys do?" I was getting really interested. It was nice to hear about Kim and this was a side of Frank I had never seen before.

"Well one time we got in huge trouble for-" he stopped. Kim had moved. It was barely more than a twitch, but we both saw it.

"Did you see that?!" I struggled to keep my voice down.

"Kim! Wake up!" Frank yelled with abandonment. We started calling her name. "Kimberly! Kim! Kimmy!" We yelled variations never before thought of by man-kind. Both of us trying to outdo the other. We were both laughing now, it didn't matter that we hated each other. Kim was okay. And she was waking up.

First, her leg twitched, then her hand shook, and finally, finally, her eye lids moved. Frank and I crowded closer and closer. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes were two brunettes inches from face.

To her credit, she didn't scream. She did, however, jump at least a foot in the air. "For the love of…" And that was before she noticed we were together. "What the heck are you doing in the same room?" Her adorable southern accent peaking through more heavily than usual.

"KIM!" We might have, sort-of, you know, _tackled her_. But only a little bit. (Who am I kidding we squished her.) A nurse came in to yell at us, saw Kim and changed her mind. Smiling at us she went to get the doctor. For the second time that day the door was thrown open, this time by Jerry, Milton, and Eddie.

"Kim! You're awake!" yelled Eddie.

"You've regained consciousness!" yelled Milton.

"WHOO!" yelled Jerry.

"Um, what happened?" Kim asked. "We were-oh." Her voice sounded small. Then she looked at me. "I will rip you limb from limb and burn your pieces. Then I will reconstruct your ashes and do it all over again. Multiple times."

"And she's back to normal!" I yelled, before getting punched, hard, in the shoulder and falling off the edge of the bed.

"I told you I don't swim!" she yelled, but she also smiled a little bit.

"You're telling us," said Jerry, who then got a similar treatment.

"Hey, save those for me. I totally deserve them, and worse." I stayed on the floor, "I feel terrible. You told me that you didn't like to swim and I made you go in. And then I didn't pay attention. I am so sorry! You probably hate me, so I'll go if you want. I just wanted to see you awake before-" I would have kept going, but she stopped me.

"Normally, I would kill you," she paused. "But going swimming actually did me some good. I'm not saying you're totally forgiven, but I don't hate you."

I thought I was going to cry. And Jack Anderson _dosen't_ cry. "Kim, thanks so much-"

Again she cut me off, "Hey, don't thank me yet. Just because I'm not going to kill you doesn't mean I'm not going to severely injury you."

I laughed, "I'm counting on it."

"Kim," Frank looked nervous. "I'm really glad you're okay."

"Thanks for coming Frankie," She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"I wish I could stay, but…" he trailed off.

"I know." Then Kim added hesitantly, "but you can come and visit whenever. I kind of miss having you around."

Frank broke out into a smile, "You got it Kim." He slipped out of the room quietly.

"Kim, I'll be right back." I hurried down the hallway, catching up to Frank.

"Frank!" I held my hand out. "Truce?"

"Truce," Frank smiled and I smiled back. "And I'm totally sorry for trying to get revenge on you guys. Multiple times."

"Hey, it keeps life interesting," I said. "Sorry for beating you guys up. Multiple times."

"Can't believe I'm going to say this, Jack, but your actual not actually that bad."

"Neither are you. By the way, thanks for coming. Kim was really happy to see you."

"It was nothing." He looked a little embarrassed.

Impulsively I added, " And if you don't mind, I'd like to hear the rest of the story sometime." He nodded, and with that we both turned and went our separate ways. He left the hospital and I went back to Kim's room wondering, had life had turned out a little differently, if that could have been Frank staying with Kim and me leaving.


	6. Chapter 6: Unlikely Ending

**Hey, everyone! I just want to say thank you to everyone who followed my story up until now. I loved reading your reviews, they made my day. Please review for this last chapter. I also want to send a special shout out to QueenCupcake101 who was my first reviewer ever. I'm also really sorry it took so long to write this last chapter, and sorry that I have to end this story. I loved writing it. So, without any further stalling (I'm very good at that) please enjoy the last chapter of Unlikely Secrets & Unlikely Friends...**

* * *

"Hey, Kim, I walked into her new room in the hospital. Since she was no longer in critical condition, she got a new room and would get to leave in a few days.

"Hey!" She sat up and turned off the TV. "What's up?"

"I thought you could use a little company," I said.

"Well, now that you mention it, I _do_ need a servant since I'm not allowed to leave this room." She laughed and it was contagious so I joined in.

"Okay, master," I said, playing along, "What can I get you?"

"You could keep me company," she suggested.

I slapped my forehead, "Now why didn't I think of that?" I was rewarded by one of her amazing smiles. _She is so pretty. What, did I just think that?_

"Jack?" Kim's voice brought me back to reality.

"Oh, right." I said. Kim moved over so I could sit next to her on the bed.

"So," Kim started. "I saw you hanging out with Frank. What was that about?"

"Oh, you know, some people are more important than some rivalry. You're one of those people" Then I blushed a little. _I really need to get my face under control._

"That's sweet," she said and leaned her head on my shoulder. I wanted to wrap my arms around her, but I was frozen in my spot.

"Yep, so," I cleared my that before continuing. "What's up with you and Frank anyways? I mean, you guys seemed like really good friends."

"Yeah, we were," she lifted her head from my shoulder and hugged her knees, but didn't elaborate.

"Come on, Kim! There's nothing better to do, how about telling me the story?"

"Fine, we started karate at the same time and we used to hang out. Whenever the other guys were jerks he used to stand up for me.

"Wait, are you saying Frank was good at karate?"

"Heck, no," Kim laughed. "He got beaten up all the time, but he kept doing it anyways." She smiled, then frowned. "Ty used to punish us whenever we lost a match. It used to freak me out so much..." She stopped.

"Frank knew how bad it was, so he started throwing the matches whenever he fought me." She smiled again. " Whenever I lost to someone else, he used to wait for me to get out, and then treated me to Falafel Phil's or Captain Corndogs or wherever I felt like and we would talk. He always made me laugh, he was so clueless sometimes.

That sounds…totally not like Frank. Well, except for the clueless part. That sounds like him," I interrupted. "What are we talking about the same guy?"

"Kim laughed, "Yeah, it's the same Frank."

"What happened?" I asked, "Why's he so…_Frank_ now?"

"Frank's dad was a jerk. He always picked on him, told him he was stupid and worthless. When Frank was about ten, his father left. Anyway, right before you moved here, Ty started dating Frank's mom, he still is, and Ty started paying attention to Frank and treating him almost like a son. He gave him special lessons and always cheered for him when he won a tournament.

"Frank once told me that a real dad is what he wanted more than anything in the world. I guess he would do whatever it took to keep that. Even be a jerk and a cheater." Kim paused for a little bit, thinking. "I don't blame him, though. Not really. I just wish it wasn't Ty, you know?"

I nodded, and asked, "Then why does he hate me so much?"

"When you showed moved here, Ty started paying attention to you. He wanted you in the Black Dragons so he tried everything. He started forgetting about Frank. Remember, he even took Frank's astronaut bow staff," we both laughed at that,"and gave it to you. At school, Frank had become popular. He was the head of the Black Dragons. I think he was even about to become Donna Tobin's boyfriend.

"But then you beat him and the rest of the Black Dragons up at lunch and you're way better at karate than he is. Donna Tobin, and every other girl, started falling over themselves to become your girlfriend." It was her turn to blush.

"Aw, does Kimmy have a little crush on me?" I teased, trying to cover up how excited I was.

She just made a face, "You wish, Jack. Do you want me to keep going or not?"

"Yes, keep telling me about how all the girls love me!"

She rolled her eyes at me, "Anyways, Frank was popular and feared. He was the coolest guy in school and had the hottest girl," _Not the _hottest, I wanted to tell her. "More importantly, he had a dad who cared about him. And I think that when you showed up, he was afraid of being forgotten again. He had finally gotten everything he had ever wanted and he thought you were about to take it away."

"Wow, I never meant to-" Kim cut me off.

"Of course not, we both know that. Frank just wasn't thinking rationally. If he was, he never would have attacked you at the tournament even if Ty had told him to."

"Still, I feel kind of bad about beating him up so much now," I said. "Wait a minute, if you guys are, were, best friends, then why does he hate _you_?"

"What are you talking about? He doesn't hate me," Kim said.

"But, he always tries to prank you and he was mad at you for leaving the dojo!" I was really confused. _How does Jerry live like this?_

Kim started laughing. "He only said that for Ty's sake. He and I had already decided I should quit the Black Dragons weeks ago, I just needed an excuse."

"Why would you quit if they were the best dojo in the mall?" Still confused.

"I was pretty good at karate by then and some of the boys felt insecure. I was kind of afraid that they would try something like what Kai did to you in China and gang up on me or something. They were always threatening me and Frank because he hung out with me. Plus, I didn't want to take Ty's attention away from Frank. Frank wanted to be noticed, I didn't."

"Then, why is he always trying to get back at you?" Slightly less confused.

"We always messed with each other," She explained while laughing. "Right before I left, I put itching powder in his shoes. Before that, he pammed the dojo floor before my private practice session."

"He what?"

"He sprayed the entire floor with baking grease. I couldn't stand up or walk let alone do karate. I almost killed myself like a hundred times trying to practice."

I laughed at the image of Kim slipping and sliding around the Black Dragon dojo. "So, whenever he tries to give you a hug and you flip him…"

"The last time he gave me a hug, he put ice down my back ." I laughed some more.

"I just have one more question," I said. "Why did you ask me to join the Black Dragons if you hated it so much?"

Kim smiled, "Because Ty wanted me to, and I knew you wouldn't. Even if you did, you would have quit. You would never stooped that low and you have this _huge_ hero complex and all that."

"I do not!" I protested.

"You do too!" She said in a baby voice. Then she added, "that's one of the things I like about you. You kind of remind me of the old Frank."

"Aw, thanks, Kimmy! Wait, I remind you of Frank?"

"Don't call me that!"

"What, Kimmy? You don't like it when I call you Kimmy? Why not Kimmy? Don't you-ow!" She shoved me off the bed and I landed with a thump.

"Now that wasn't very nice, Kimmy!" called from the floor. Then I had to doge a pillow aimed at my head.

"Shut up, Jack!" She tried to frown, but ended up laughing again.

I jumped up and landed on the bed, "So what happens next?"

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"How does the story end? You need a big ending," I teased, "something amazing and mind-blowing and totally unexpected."

"What the heck, Jack? That doesn't make any sense. I'm just telling you what happened and I've caught up to the present. This _is_ the ending."

"Improvise," I suggested.

"You are the most impossible…fine, you want unexpected?" She challenged. And when I nodded, she kissed me.

It was the most amazing thing ever. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else _existed_, but me and Kim. Eventually, she pulled away. _Stupid lack of oxygen._

"So, how was that?" She asked, biting her lip like she always did when she was nervous.

I smiled. "Incredible."


End file.
